


In The Water

by ForgottenChesire



Series: For Friends [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: In The WaterDancing is one way they can get as close as they can without fusion. Having sex is another and while messy human concept both Gems love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing detailedish female smut. Helpful comments are loved. This is a present to my sister but I decided to share with y'all. Hope you enjoy it as well.

They sway side to side to the smooth sound of classical music. They press into each other rubbing, grabbing and just trying to meld into one without fusing. Jasper looks down at the small and frail Gem that trusts her enough to dance with her. The journey to redemption wasn't easy and Lapis still hates her. As if sensing her thoughts Pearl looks up at her, pale blue eyes large and filled with an emotion that Jasper never thought would be directed her way. Thin fingers reach up and tangle in her hair pulling her head down. They kiss, a hard press of lips, passionate and caring.

It's easy to forget where they are- the beach in front of the temple- when they kiss like this. Thankfully, Pearl has enough sense to lead Jasper into the temple and into the other's room. The lapping water creates a soothing ambience while she strips Pearl of her clothes. It would be easier for them to phase them away but Jasper loves to slowly unwrap her Pearl, loves to show the other just how much she appreciates her. They lay down in the water, enjoying the push and pull of the water.

Carefully Jasper puts Pearl's thighs on her shoulders and grins softly.

"I love you," she whispers before licking Pearl's bare leg.

"I love you too but you are far too clothed."

Jasper laughs and Pearl watches in fascination as the orange Gem throat moves. Then she loses all thought as Jasper leans in and begins to lick her. The motion is soothing and the noises mix with the natural sounds of her room. Pearl had once thought having sex the human way was gross and messy and while it is indeed messy it is not gross. She moans and her hands scramble for something to grab. Jaspers tongue is wide and as it thrusts into her it scrapes against her so pleasantly. Jasper pulls back and another moan escapes Pearl at the sight of the line of saliva trailing from Jasper's mouth to her.

Greedily she grabs at one of Jasper's hands and when she gets it sucks on one of her fingers. She grins evilly at the sounds Jasper makes. Her legs are dropped to the ground gently though she still whines at the loss of Jasper's heat. Slowly, like she's putting on a show for millions to watch Jasper slides out of her jumpsuit. Pearl licks her at the sight of defined muscles, plump breasts that Jasper had molded to take after humans and have nipples and general sex oozingness that is Jasper.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," Pearl breathes out. Jasper gets back on her knees and crawls back to Pearl. Open mouthed kisses are pressed into Pearl's smooth stomach. The bigger Gem nips at Pearl's hip bones and then licks away the hurt before lunging up and capturing Pearl's mouth in a kiss. Slowly a finger wetted by the water all around them starts to press into her. Pearl's toes curl and she gasps, opening her mouth wide, eyes close in bliss. Jasper swallows the gasp and licks the top of Pearl's lip.

They move in time with the waves, in and out, in and out, slowly as if they have all the time in the world. A world that contains just them. After some time another finger is added and it damn near brings her over the edge. Jasper is looking at her, seeing all of her, worshiping her like one should worship a Diamond instead of a Pearl like her. Jasper pulls back, licking her lips before leaning down and sucking on her nipples, suckling and puffing on them. She's writhing and her hands move from uselessly grabbing water and instead grabs handfuls of Jasper's hair.

When a third finger is tentatively added and Jasper moves from the right breast to the left with a sharp nip she feels herself tighten and come. Jasper gazes at her lovingly and with a smirk Pearl flips them.

"My turn."

"Yes my Pearl."


End file.
